Là pour toi
by PRISTOY
Summary: Un univers différent de la piraterie mais tout aussi touchant. Quand Ace touche le fond, qui va lui tendre la main? YAOI ACE MARCO ONE SHOOT


Un OS sur ce que pourrais être l'histoire d'Ace et Marco dans un One piece revisité par ma personne sur la musique de 'There for you' de Martin Garrix.

Bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je laisse seulement mon esprit s'égarer au Yaoi.

Et bien sur,

Profitez. ~

* * *

 **I woke up pissed off today,**  
 **And lately everyone feels fake**  
 **Somewhere, I lost a piece of me**  
 **Smoking cigarettes on balconies**

Mon esprit était embrumé... J'avais la gueule de bois comme à chaque matin ces temps ici... Moi qui étais si heureux de nature... Comment ai-je pu plonger ainsi dans l'alcool, dans les boîtes ? Je me promettais de ne plus recommencer, mais l'algorithme se répétait éternellement sans que je puisse me contrôler. Mon nouvel entourage me disait que je devais m'amuser, que j'étais jeune. Mensonges... Ils mentaient tous. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais tant changé ? C'était sa faute... Cette fille... Elle m'avait fait tourner la tête... M'avait fait rencontrer ses amis et j'avais perdu ma famille. Ma petite tête blonde en forme d'ananas avec qui je me disputais sans arrêt. Peut être que c'est parce que tu étais le seul à me dire réellement la vérité ?

Je me levais péniblement et ouvrais une boîte d'aspirine ce jour-là. C'était devenu un réflexe à présent. J'ai honte ! Puis tes mots résonnaient en moi comme des coups de couteau en plein coeur.

 _Alcoolique !_ _Arrête Ace où je ne voudrais plus te voir !_

Et pourtant, tu étais encore là.

Je soupirai de fatigue et part sur mon balcon, fumer pour oublier.

 **But I can't do this alone**  
 **Sometimes I just need a light**  
 **If I call you on the phone**  
 **Need you on the other side**

Je fixais les nuages... Lentement. Te rappelles-tu ? Quand nous étions jeunes et naïfs. Toi, tu ne pensais qu'à les attraper pour me les donner. Tu savais que je les adorai, mais tu étais la seule chose qui comptait réellement. Ces moments s'étaient effacés peu à peu à partir de mon début de relation avec cette fille. Je suis désolé Marco.

Des larmes coulaient lentement sur mes joues, mes lèvres devenaient tremblantes. J'avais encore besoin de toi. J'avais alors jeté cette cigarette et avait prit mon portable. Je laissais lentement défiler mon écran de contact et celui-ci s'arrêta sur ton prénom et cette photo de toi, avec ton sourire craquant mais en même temps si rare. Quel idiot de n'avoir rien fait avant. Nous nous étions encore disputés hier, tu m'avais interdit d'aller à cette soirée, mais je l'avais fait. Honteux, je t'appelais quand même. Tu mis à peine quelques secondes pour décrocher, tu savais déjà au fond de toi de quoi j'avais besoin. Je n'avais même pas besoin de parler, un sanglot était sorti de mes lèvres.

 _J'arrive..._

Tu savais me soulager en un mot, rien qu'au son de ta voix, une lueur naissait.

 **So when your tears roll down your pillow like a river**  
 **I'll be there for you**  
 **I'll be there for you**  
 **When you're screaming, but they only hear you whisper**  
 **I'll be loud for you**  
 **But you gotta be there for me too**

La sonnerie fut comme une résurrection. Je me jetai presque sur la porte rien que pour te voir. Je n'avais pas peur de pleurer devant toi, nous avions déjà traversé beaucoup ensemble. Tu entrais de ton pas habituellement décidé et prit ma main. Tu m'amenas sur le canapé, ta présence était apaisante. Une seule étreinte de ta part me faisait sortir de mon cauchemar. _Je t'aime..._ Mon cœur me disait de te le dire, mais ma raison m'arrêta. Je me blottis contre toi comme si tu allais déjà partir et toi, Marco, tu me susurras des mots rassurants à l'oreille tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux bruns pendant que je serrai ta chemise contre toi. Je n'avais plus l'ascendant dans ces moments. Ma mine si joyeuse était remplacée par la peur de tout perdre, toi, tu étais mon tout.

 _Je serai toujours là pour toi._ _Fais-moi confiance._

Mon sourire revenait que grâce à cela ainsi qu'à ton odeur rassurante. La sonnerie retentissait quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce, voulait-on encore gâcher ma vie ? Tu m'embrassais la joue avec cette tendresse habituelle, mais je voyais à quel point tu étais attristé de me voir dans cet état. Tu avais pris mon portable et avait engueulé la personne au bout du fil. Je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. J'avais besoin de toi, j'étais épuisé et tu étais le seul à me tendre la main. Tu décidas ce jour-là de me couper de toutes ces mauvaises ondes.

Tu étais ensuite revenu vers toi pour m'enlacer et ne plus jamais me lâcher.

 **Last year took a toll on me**  
 **But I made it with you next to me**  
 **Around the world and back again**  
 **I hope you waited at the end**

Je répétais sans cesse à quel point j'étais désolé de t'avoir infligé cela. Mes excuses se confondaient dans mes larmes, mon cœur se déchirait. Cela faisait un an que tu m'avais attendu, que tu m'avais aidé sans jamais me lâcher. Je souffrais, tu le savais. Tu n'avais jamais peur d'endosser toutes mes douleurs, me laissant te crier dessus, presque te taper alors que je savais que tu m'aimais comme un fou. Penses-tu que j'ai joué avec toi ? Je ne savais même pas y répondre mais ce n'était plus le cas aujoud'hui. _Mon Marco._

Tu étais tout le temps présent, on pouvait te critiquer, t'avertir sur mon cas, mais toi, tu hurlais comme quoi j'étais une personne merveilleuse. Toi de nature si calme, qui détestait crier, mon ananas, je t'aime. Ses mots mettaient beaucoup de temps à sortir, tout restait enfouit en moi. Cependant, tu continuais de supporter mes humeurs malgré toutes mes erreurs. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de promesses non tenues, toi, tu les tenais. Tu as fait mon bonheur.

 **I got you, I promise**  
 **Let me be honest**  
 **Love is a road that goes both ways**  
 **When your tears roll down your pillow like a river**  
 **I'll be there for you**  
 **But you gotta be there for me too**

Durant cette matinée de gueule de bois, nous nous étions regardés longuement dans les yeux, il y avait toujours eu cette évidence entre nous. J'avais enfin décidé de m'exprimer.

 _Je..._

Mais tu m'avais coupé dans un long baisé amoureux et tendre.

 _Je sais._

M'avais-tu répondu entre deux baisés amoureux. J'enlaçai mes bras autour de ta nuque, te serrant contre toi tout en éclatant en sanglots. Je me sentais enfin libéré, tu étais le seul à me comprendre.

Nos vêtements n'étaient pas restés très longtemps. À ce moment-là, nos corps s'étaient reconnus. Une évidence, j'avais dit. Nous avions fait l'amour, enfin. Tes caresses chaudes me réchauffaient le corps et le cœur. Tes baisers amoureux me redonnaient facilement le sourire. Je me reconstruisais. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de plaisir. Ton souffle dans mon cou, nous étions enfin réunis et je sentais à quel point tu étais soulagé de m'avoir pour toi. Tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer des mots doux à mon égard. Je me sentais protégé et en confiance. Je n'avais pas honte de crier de plaisir devant toi. J'étais enfin honnête avec toi et moi-même, puis je me remis à pleurer de joie cette fois-ci. Je me promis à moi-même cette fois-ci de te rendre heureux. Tout avait changé.

 **But I'm holding on to something**  
 **Won't let go of you for nothing**  
 **I'm running, running just to keep my hands on you**  
 **There was a time that I was so blue**  
 **What I got to do to show you?**  
 **I'm running, running just to keep my hands on you**

Tu t'étais ensuite arrêté, après m'avoir fait connaître toutes les joies d'être amoureux de toi. Tu t'étais redressé et m'avais sourit avant de m'embrasser. J'avais posé mes mains sur tes joues, y répondant. Je ne pouvais plus te résister un seul instant. Je voulais que mes mains ne se séparent plus de toi, je devenais comme un aimant avec toi. Te rappelles-tu ? Tu avais ensuite rit en chuchotant contre mes lèvres.

 _Je t'aime..._

J'avais rit aussi et avais presser mes lèvres contre les tiennes pour te montrer que c'était réciproque. Mon enfer d'un an de tristesse était enfin terminé seulement grâce à toi. Ressentais-tu à présent comme j'étais heureux ?

 **But you gotta be there for me too**

Marco, je voudrais te dire merci pour tout. Tu m'as permis de vivre heureux à tes côtés. Aujourd'hui, nous avons deux enfants grâce à ta patience et à notre amour. Tu cuisines au même moment où je t'écris cette lettre. La liras-tu un jour ? Certainement. Je voudrais alors que tu saches à quel point je t'aime, je crève d'amour pour toi... Mais je n'ai pas peur, car tu me prouves la même chose chaque jour. Je serai toujours là pour toi comme tu l'as été mon phœnix.

 _Ta flamme._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

PRISTOY ~


End file.
